What Clary Wasn't Supposed to See
by MelissaRM19
Summary: It's the middle of the night, Clary hears some private things coming from Alec's bed...


The spare bedroom everyone was set up on cots in was very tense, even when most of them were asleep. Clary was lying awake on her stiff uncomfortable cot, fully aware of her brother in the cot next to hers, no shirt on, snoring lightly. Magnus was on Clary's other side, and Izzy was next to him, who was next to Simon, who was next to Luke, who was snoring _very_ loud next to Alec, who was obviously not asleep judging by how he was rolling around in annoyance.

Clary was considering sitting up to talk to him for a little while just to pass the time, but suddenly the person on the cot to Clary's left sat up. Magnus glanced over at Alec's cot and slid silently out of his, unaware of the fact that Clary was awake, watching curiously.

Magnus tiptoed over to where Alec lie and, very quietly, sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the blankets back. Alec turned and saw him. He went very still for a few seconds before he pulled the covers back from his body, allowing Magnus to slide in next to him.

Magnus cuddled close to Alec, lying his head down on Alec's chest and throwing one of his legs over Alec's body, well manicured nails playing up and down the younger boy's forearm. Clary thought it was sad that Magnus obviously cared so much about Alec that he wanted to be close to him like that, even though Alec had showed over and over that he didn't want to have a relationship with Magnus.

As the thought passed through Clary's mind, she was surprised to see Alec shift, turning onto his side. He slid his arms around Magnus' thin stomach and crushed their bodies together, holding onto Magnus with desperation.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered. "I'm sorry I'm such as ass. I'll try, I promise."

"It's okay. I understand. You're still technically a child, dependant on your parents. You can't afford to give it all up for me." Magnus replied soothingly.

"I hate it." Alec said. "They treat me like I'm a kid. Like I can't take care of myself. I just want to be able to prove to you that I really do want this."

"You do. You prove it to me every time you hold me."

Clary's eyes were bugging out of her head. Who'd have thought that Alec could be so affectionate? The way he acted in front of people with Magnus around, it seemed like he genuinely didn't care at all when he said hurtful things. This unseen Alec was so different that it was almost like they were two different people.

Clary glanced back at Alec's bed and clenched her lips together to keep from making noise and alerting them that she was awake.

Alec had rolled Magnus onto his back and stretched himself out on top of him. They were kissing slowly, casually, with more passion and affection rolled into one than Clary had ever seen. She felt a little perverted, but watching this private moment was kind of hot.

Magnus' hands gripped Alec's lean hips, pushing the material of his pajama pants down a little so he could touch skin. Alec had one hand buried in Magnus' straightened hair, holding his head still for their kiss. His hips were making circles as he grinded against the warlock.

"Alec, don't start something you can't finish here." Magnus said with a smile.

"I'll finish you. Don't I always?" he replied. "Lift your hips up."

Magnus arched his hips off the bed and even though Clary couldn't see it, Alec obviously pulled Magnus' pajama pants down. He did some working under the blankets and Magnus' arch his hips off the bed with a moan.

"Shhh. If they wake up they'll see what a dirty little slut you are." Alec said in a playful voice. "Like they didn't already know."

"I'll show you a slut."

"I'm in charge here, right?" Alec asked softly, doing more covered stroking.

"Yes." Magnus panted, digging sharp teeth into his bottom lip. "You're in charge. Always."

Clary watched as Alec's arm began a slow up and down motion under the blanket. Magnus writhed on the cot, clutching Alec's shoulders. His breath came in short pants. His lithe back was arching off the bed, and a thin sheen of sweat already shining on what Clary could see of his body. Magnus looked beautiful, and Clary could see the raw appreciation in Alec's features.

"Want fingers?" Alec asked huskily.

"Ugh, yes, please, Alec."

Fingers? Clary slowly turned her head more toward them so she could see better, blood heating her face, a little mortified that she was watching them like this. Alec offered one finger to Magnus, who enclosed it in his mouth and sucked heatedly for a few seconds before Alec popped it out and put his arm back under the bed.

There wasn't much movement on that cot for a few seconds, then suddenly Magnus arched off the bed, his head thrown back and his mouth forming a small O. He moved his hips around and around in small circles.

"Is it there?" Alec asked mockingly. Magnus shook his head, biting into his bottom lip. "No? How about here?" Mag shook his head again. "No? Oh, that's right, it's here, right?"

"Damn it, you know where it is Alexander!"Magnus hissed. Suddenly his hips lurched violently off the bed and he writhed with renewed fervor. "Yes! There! There!" He moaned.

"Shhhh. If they wake up we'll have to stop." Alec reminded him. "Don't want that, now, do you?"

"N- no. God n-no." Magnus stuttered.

Alec kept up his gentle ministrations for a little while, seeming to take pleasure in keeping Magnus so close but denying him completion. After only a few minutes of his attention, Magnus was panting, gasping for breath, tears rolling down his eyes as he begged Alec in silent whispers to keep going.

"More, Alec, please. I need more." Magnus said quietly. "I can be quiet, I promise."

"You think you can be quiet while I fuck you? Really?" Alec asked, disbelief flavoring his voice. "I don't think you can."

"Let me prove it." Magnus said. "You know you want me. Take me. I'm yours."

Would they really go all the way?

"You just want me to fuck you in the same room with my friends." Alec whispered.

Even though his words implied that he wasn't going to, Clary saw him allow Magnus to slide his pants off, seeing more of Alec's smooth skin that she'd ever expected. Magnus used his feet to finish tugging Alec's pants the rest of the way off. The blanket slipped, showing the swell of Alec's ass, as well as Magnus' exposed, rather, well, huge, actually, erection.

"Flash me some Wet." Alec said, exchanging a humorous grin with his still flustered lover. Magnus held his palm out and a small bottle of lubricant appeared in the center. Alec took it and popped the cap.

Now Clary really wanted to turn away. She didn't want to watch this anymore. It didn't gross her out or anything, but this was a private moments between them. It was wrong of her to intrude like this. But as Alec stroked his palm up and down on his cock under the blanket, she knew that if she tried to turn now, she'd be caught. Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus solidly on the mouth.

Alec's hand slid down from Magnus's shoulder, down to his wrist, over his hip, under the blanket, and Alec hooked Mag's leg around his hip. With a gentle push forward with his hips, Alec pushed himself inside, and Magnus' eyes fluttered closed.

As they moved against each other, their lips caressed each other in a way Clary could only describe as lovingly. Alec held Magnus' slender leg under his knee, keeping Magnus in that position, and his thumb stroked up and down the skin there.

"God, Alec." Magnus moaned quietly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mag."

Alec moved faster against Magnus, making the warlock's back arch up as his sharp teeth dig into the soft flesh of his full bottom lip. Blood welled up and slid down his chin. Alec leaned down and licked it up, forcing Magnus' teeth away so he could kiss him again.

Magnus hands reached down and squeezed Alec's hips, panting quietly.

"I'm close, Alec. So Close."

Alec nodded and increased the pace, as well as wrapping Magnus' free leg around his hip. He sat up, coming to his knees so he could go even faster, the blanket, as well as the fact that they were not alone in the room, forgotten. Magnus' legs fell perfectly around Alec, like they were made for each other, and hell, maybe they were. Maybe there really was a soul mate for everyone, and Alec and Magnus would find a way to be happy together, with or without Alec's parent's approval.

Magnus fingers searched for Alec's on the cot, and when he found them, his twined their fingers together, squeezing hard. Alec held tightly himself, watching Magnus unravel beneath him. His thrusts slowed down and he made more circular movements inside Magnus, and apparently what he was doing was just what Magnus needed, because a second later he was coming, white jets of come hitting Alec's chest, muffling his own cry out so as not to wake anyone. Alec's hips pounded faster, seeking his own release now as Mag came down from his high. In just a few moments he was coming, too, covering Magnus' mouth with his own to keep quiet.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes, before they were fast asleep in each other's arms, covered in Magnus' come.

The next morning, when Clary woke up, the first thing she did was look over at Alec's bed. Before her eyes got there, though, they landed on Magnus, in his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. At her movement, he glanced over and smiled.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30." Magnus replied. "Maryse has already been in here twice trying to wake everyone up, but to no avail. How'd you sleep last night?" Magnus looked at Clary, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Uh, fine."

"Sure. So you weren't watching us, right?" Magnus asked.

Clary didn't know what to say. Her face heated, blood rushing to her cheeks, making Magnus laugh.

"I knew you were watching. I could practically hear your heart pounding." Magnus said lightly. "But I wouldn't tell Alec if I were you. He likes to make everyone think he's not just a teddy bear. I know differently, though, and so do you, now."

"If you knew I was watching, why didn't you say anything?"

"By the time I realized, I didn't care anymore." Magnus answered. "I was already too into it."

"I'm really sorry, though. I didn't mean to watch or anything, it just happened that I was facing that way, and-"

"And you just couldn't stop looking when it started. Like a train wreck, only hotter."

"Way hotter." Clary replied, still blushing. Magnus smiled and glanced over at Alec's cot.

"We'd better wake everyone up. Can't laze in bed all day." Magnus said, sliding his legs over the edge of his bed. Fluffy bunny slippers appeared on his feet and he padded over to Alec's cot. He pulled the blanket off suddenly and Alec sat up like he'd been doused with freezing water.

"Magnus!"

"Wake up, little Shadowhunter." Magnus said, tossing the blanket over Alec."The Sun is up."

"Uggh."

Alec groaned and glared and threw his pillow at Magnus' retreating back as he walked down the row, waking everyone up in a similarly cruel manner.

As the day progressed, Alec and Magnus were just like their usual selves, ignoring each other when they could and being rude to each other when they couldn't, and nobody thought any differently. Then again, nobody else noticed the looks Alec would shoot Magnus after every biting comment, sorrow and love in his gaze.


End file.
